1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electromagnetic relays of the type having an electromagnetic coil and an associated core including a yoke (or frame), a contact assembly secured in a base body to which the coil and yoke are attached, and a generally L-shaped armature pivotably mounted on the yoke and disposed for actuating at least one moveable contact element in the contact assembly. This invention relates, more particularly, to the configuration and manner wherein a pusher member engages the armature so as to transfer any movement of the armature to the movable contact element.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various electromagnetic relays like those described above are known to those skilled in the art and used wherein the movement of the armature is transferred to contact springs through a rod-like pusher member. For example, a relay having such structure is disclosed and illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,420,733. The miniaturized electromagnetic relay illustrated therein includes an exteriorly T-shaped operating member which is shaped in such a way as to be suitable as a driving pusher arm in either a single switching blade and a two switching blade relay embodiment. This operating or driving member rests from one side against an arm of the armature and, from the other side against a moveable contact blade or two contact blades. In this conventional relay, since there is no engagement between the armature and the operating member or pusher, the pusher is guided only by an opening of a partition wall of the insulating base support of a relay. Thus, such an arrangement occasions the development of a significant amount of friction between the pusher and the base structure producing insulating dust due to abrasion. This dust is deleterious since it forms an insulating layer on the contact surfaces thus shortening the operational life on the relay.